Nightmares
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Tsuna mungkin Vongola Kesepuluh tapi bahkan sang Decimo punya mimpi buruk yang ia benci dan takuti, "Dame-Tsuna, sebagai mentormu aku tidak mengizinkan ketakutan kecil seperti ini." Ujar sang Hitman sembari memeluknya erat.


**Nightmares by Maeve Zahra.**

Pairing : R27 | Reborn x Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi/Tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Summary : Tsuna mungkin Vongola Kesepuluh tapi bahkan sang _Decimo_ punya mimpi buruk yang ia benci dan takuti, "Dame-Tsuna, sebagai mentormu aku tidak mengizinkan ketakutan kecil seperti ini." Ujar sang _Hitman_ sembari memeluknya erat.

Note : Sebenernya aku lumayan nggak suka buat mengabungin bahasa Inggris, Jepang sama Indonesia tapi karena ada beberapa kata atau kalimat yang lebih enak make bahasa tersebut, mohon terima dan mohon maaf!

Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei**, aku di sini hanya membuat cerita dari imajinasi liarku.

Maeve_zahra.

Gerasak…

Gerusuk…

Putar kanan…

Balik kiri…

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Nafas terenggah-enggah.

"U-ukh… Ugh…" Raut wajahnya ketakutan, keringat memenuhi wajah sang Kesepuluh tersebut. "Hiks…" Air mata mulai keluar dari mata yang tertutup. "Bukan… Bukan begitu…" Gumanya pelan pada kediaman malam.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Teriaknya dengan kencang dan tanpa ada aba-aba atau pun sinyal, mata karamel milik Tsunayoshi Sawada terbuka. Dia tiba-tiba terduduk dan menarik nafas yang panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Permata coklat itu menerawang kamarnya lalu bersender ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memijit pelan kepalanya yang mulai sakit akibat efek mimpi tadi. "Seram…" Bisik sang Pemimpin Vongola itu dengan pelan.

Mimpi- ah, bukan! Lebih tepat dibilang mimpi _buruk _itu berisi _flashback_ akan dosa-dosa yang dilakukan oleh Vongola sebelum keluarga itu jatuh ke tangannya. Bagaimana orang-orang berteriak minta ampun, minta tolong, memohon untuk tidak dibunuh namun apa pun usaha mereka sepertinya semuanya berakhir ke satu kejadian, mereka dibunuh.

Tsuna mengambil nafas lagi yang dalam, melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya dan melihat sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang selalu disiapkan Gokudera Hayato, sang Badai dan tangan kanannya, tiap malamnya. Senyuman kecil menghampiri wajahnya. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu, Gokudera-kun?"

Ia mengulurkan tanganya dan mengambil gelas itu. '_Ah… Lebih baik.'_ Ujarnya saat air putih itu melewati tenggorokannya. Setelah meletakan kembali gelas itu ke tempat asalnya, Tsuna mencoba kembali untuk tidur namun setelah berbaring dan menutup mata, mimpi itu kembali.

Dahi sang Kesepuluh berkerut. Ia kembali bangun dan menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Di koridor…

_Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…_

Suara sepatu dengan irama yang beraturan terdengar, ia mengambil sarung tanganya dan bersiap ketika gagang pintu itu turun ke bawah menandakan bahwa siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

Pintu itu didorong pelan, sarung tangan _Decimo _sudah dipakai dan siap menelan _Hyper-Dying Pill _nya ketika ia melihat orang yang ada di belakang pintu itu yang ternyata adalah. "Reborn?"

Seringai dan sebuah, "Ciaosu, Dame-Tsuna.~" Datang dari sang _Hitman _dari Vongola itu. Sang lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu masih mengenakan setelan jasnya yang terlihat agak acak-acakan. Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia baru mengalami pertarungan yang sengit entah dengan siapa.

Mungkin dengan keluarga Pazroto yang akhir-akhir ini membuat onar, sang _Decimo_ ingat bahwa ia telah mengirim Reborn untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Bukannya kau harusnya berada di Milan? Aku ingat baru saja _kemarin _aku mengirimmu untuk berbicara **baik-baik** dengan Esteban Pazroto." Ujarnya sembari berdiri dan mendekati Reborn yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu sofa kamar tidur Tsuna.

"Sudah beres, aku mengancam mereka jika mereka berani membuat ulah lagi maka Vongola akan menyatakan perang dengan mereka." Ujar sang mantan-Arcobaleno matahari itu dengan lepas, bagai tidak ada dosa.

Sweatdrop.

Entah kenapa sang Kesepuluh yakin Reborn lebih dari sekedar mengancam Esteban, sang pemimpin keluarga Pazroto.

Tsuna menghela nafas, mentornya ini mungkin tidak mengerti artinya _berbicara baik-baik_. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sofa depan Reborn. "Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Bukanya kau harusnya ke kamarmu, yang seingatku ada di depan kamarku?" Tanyanya. "Atau kau sudah lupa urutan kamar penghuni-penghuni _mansion _ini?"

Fedora sang Hitman dimiringkan olehnya. "Aku mendengar kau teriak dari bawah, Dame-Tsuna…" Bisiknya. Reborn melihat bagaimana raut muka sang Decimo itu berubah. "Huh, mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya satu alisnya terangkat.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

Sang Hitman berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia berlutut di depan sang Vongola dan mengambil satu tanganya. "Seburuk apa?" Ujarnya sambil meremas tangan sang pemilik mata karamel itu.

"Kau tau dosa-dosa keluarga Vongola bukan?"

Anggukan.

"Itu… Aku melihat orang-orang meminta tolong dan ampunan tapi semua orang itu nasibnya sama, mereka dibunuh tanpa dikasih kesempatan." Mata karamel itu mulai memanas. "Reborn, bahkan kau memberikku kesempatan dan itu satu-satunya alasan kenpa aku di sini, kenapa aku bisa memimpin keluarga ini, kenapa Vongola mempunyai penerus… Jika aku yang terkenal dengan _nickname_ Dame-Tsuna saja diberi sebuah kesempatan. Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak?"

Karamel bertemu dengan Hitam.

Senyuman kecil menuju wajah sang Mentor. Ia berdiri dan menarik Tsuna, sang Decimo tidak terlalu ingat tapi setelah itu Reborn sudah duduk di sofa dan Tsuna ada di pangkuannya. "Kenapa, hum? Karena kita, mafia. _Primo_ mungkin membangun keluarga ini untuk melindungi orang-orang tapi kau tau sejarah keluarga ini bukan?"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, karena sekarang Vongola ada di tanganmu bukan begitu?" Sang remaja berumur 19 tahun itu menoleh ke arah mentornya yang sekarang menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menganggap besar hal seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Tsuna menghela nafas, ia berdiri dan keluar dari pangkuan dan pelukan Reborn lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Sembari berbaring ia membalas kata-kata Reborn tadi. "Kau coba saja menjadi aku yang bahkan tidak tau bahwa ia adalah penerus keluarga Vongola, keluarga mafia terkuat, sampai umur 14 tahun."

Reborn terkekeh. Ia berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan duduk di ruang kosong dalam tempat tidur Decimo. "Jangan bilang kau takut?" Cemberut adalah jawaban Reborn. Sang Mentor membuka sepatu hitamnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah muridnya. "Dame-Tsuna, sebagai mentormu aku tidak mengizinkan ketakutan kecil seperti ini." Ujar sang Hitman sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tsuna melepaskan fedora Reborn dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Ia menaruh wajahnya di lekuk leher Tsuna dan menghirup aroma jeruk dari sabun yang suka dipakai oleh sang Kesepuluh. "Kau tak bisa menghentikan apa yang telah terjadi tapi kau bisa menghentikan apa yang akan terjadi." Ujarnya. Sang Kesepuluh memainkan rambut hitam Reborn. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakan masa lalu atau bahkan membuangnya, aku ingin kau menyimpanya dan belajar dari semua kesalahan pemimpin Vongola sebelummu dan dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi pemimpin sempuran yang mungkin melebihi Primo." Ujarnya sembil menggengam tangan Decimi yang tidak memainkan rambutnya.

Mereka berdua diam, tidak ada suara. Membiarkan ketenangan ini berada di antara mereka karena saat bangun besok pagi, keduanya tau bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan mendapat istirahat mengingat bagaimana keluarga Vongola itu.

Sang maniak kopi itu melihat ke arah Tsuna ketika ia merasa tangan sang Kesepuluh tidak lagi bergerak dan menghela nafas melihatnya tertidur pulas dengan senyuman kecil. "_Because no-good Tsuna is no-good, huh?"_ Ujarnya dengan bahasa Italia. "_Huh, might as well let it slide this one time."_ Ia mengcium mata kanan sang Pemimpin Vongola sebelum menyusulnya ke pulau mimpi.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Tsuna selalu mencari Reborn ketika ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

**The End.**

Maeve_zahra menerima segala macam review termaksud kritk/flame membangun, tidak termaksud flame tak jelas tentang hate karakter/pairing.


End file.
